Fragmented Sanity
by Lemontention
Summary: A set of very dark unconnected drabbles. There is a moment when sanity turns to insanity, and the light of rational is fragmented or even engulfed entirely by darkness.
1. Shelter from the Storm

**AN:** This is a collection of unconnected drabbles, short little stories that will never exceed 1000 words. And all of them are dark. Updates will vary, but hopefully daily.

_Prompt: Shelter From a Storm_

* * *

><p>Her anger had always been like a raging wild fire, burning everything in its path of mindless destruction. She was the former lady of the West though, the first wife of one of the most powerful Inu no Taisho. Her name was name Miho.<p>

She was a storm that one could not tame and could not stop.

She hated smiling too.

So you know what Miho hated most? The little woman that followed her son Sesshōmaru. She was human, the thing that took her husband from her. She loved to smile, something Miho hated. And most of all, she had taken Miho's son from her.

The girl irredeemable, and the night that Sesshōmaru asked Miho to care for her was the best night of Miho's night.

The next day, the storm was stopped, Miho's blood seeping into silk sheets as a small, terrified human women cowered behind Sesshōmaru, the one who killed his mother.


	2. An Intense Stare

Just a quick clarification last chapter, Sesshōmaru was the one to kill his mother.

_Prompt: An Intense Stare_

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru's gold stare was intense as he looked over the blade in his hand. Rin cocked her head to the side, wondering what the blade was. She quickly got her answer when he turned to her, victory in his eyes.<p>

It was the Tessaiga.

"How did milord come by that sword?" she asked with a smile. A smirk tugged at her lord's lips and she was no longer sure she wanted to know where the blade haled from.

"It was given as a bribe. The hanyō wants to take your virginity."

Rin could not help herself as she burst into chuckles. She wanted to laugh at the foolish hanyō. He was married, he should've been content with his own wife.

Anyway, Sesshōmaru had long divested her of the title virgin.


	3. Goodbye

_Prompt: Goodbye_

* * *

><p>Rin never liked goodbyes. She didn't like say goodbye to Jaken, nor did she to Ah-Un. She didn't like being by Sesshōmaru's side as he said goodbye to his wife. Rin had rather liked the woman, even if she had not liked Rin.<p>

She hadn't liked saying goodbye to Kohaku to either. And she sure as hell had not liked saying goodbye to Shippo. She had been in love with the kitsune, that was understandable.

But why was she saying goodbye to some many people if she didn't like it?

Simply put, Sesshōmaru was possessive of his mistress.

Any man or woman that threatened her, dead. Any man that saw her naked, dead. Any man or woman who made romantic passes at her, dead. Any man that had stolen Rin's sole attention from Sesshōmaru, dead. Any man or woman who'd consumed Rin's thoughts wholly, even for a second, dead. They were all dead and now all Rin had left was a man completely lost to the concept of sanity or freedom.

Right now, she really understood what Kagura desired so much.


	4. Sympathy

_Prompt: Sympathy_

* * *

><p>No one gave the little woman any sympathy. She was the interloper to an entire race, and one they most certainly did not appreciate.<p>

She had walked in behind the lord of the West Sesshōmaru one fateful evening, eyes wide and her mouth hung open as she gaped at everything around her. It seemed that then and there they knew who she would end up being, particularly his mother.

She was going to be Sesshōmaru's Izayoi.

Just as Sesshōmaru's father had been married to Sesshōmaru's mother, so was Sesshōmaru married. She seemed like a nice demon, and they probably would've gotten along if she wasn't stealing the demoness's husband from her.

The only one that had any sympathy for her seemed to be Sesshōmaru, and she only believed that existed to get her into bed with him.

With a sigh, Rin looked out the window at the scurrying servants. No one sympathized with her plight, not one even pitied her. She rubbed her stomach. She really was just Sesshōmaru's Izayoi, the one to steal the dog demon from everyone who cared for him.

"Rin, the physician is here," came Sesshōmaru's velvety voice.

She even carried a hanyō child.

"Coming."


	5. Blue

_Prompt: Blue_

* * *

><p>The kimono in her hands was blue. A deep shade of blue that reminded Rin of the ocean but it was still blue… She hated blue and so did Sesshōmaru. Blue felt so cold to her, and it was the color of the enemy to the House of the West.<p>

So why on earth was she given a blue kimono?

"Milord?" she questioned, uncertain.

"I shall retrieve you tomorrow. Be wearing it."

And with that he left, emotionless as always. Instantly she knew that something wasn't right, Sesshōmaru wouldn't just hand her a kimono and leave. He wasn't that type of person.

So that evening, she burned the kimono, letting scarlet flames shower the cloth with sizzling hot kisses.

He came the next day and was not happy to see her in a red and white kimono he'd given her three years prior.

"Where is the blue kimono?" he asked. She smiled at him a motioned to the pile of charred logs and smoldering ashes. He was outraged over the priceless silk she had just ruined, and the peace treaty she had destroyed.

Rin did not leave clad in blue that day. No, she was found with a kimono soaked crimson.


	6. Modesty

_Prompt: Modesty_

* * *

><p>Sesshōmaru had never understood why humans continued to harp on and on about modesty and a woman's virginity. They were just foolish things; after all, we were all born naked so why not bask in it any other day? And the obsession with a females innocence and virginity confused him beyond belief.<p>

Sesshōmaru did not like to be confused.

Even with that distaste on the table, he was confused currently.

He had offered to help the young woman Rin who had just returned to his side bathe but evidently while living with humans, she had picked up on their modesty.

"Rin, I will not stand for human modesty."

"Please milord, I just wish to bathe alone." She bowed to him, acting as polite as possible. He didn't care. He hadn't known that by leaving her in the human village, she would become more like the humans he hated.

"This had never bothered you in the past."

He saw her hands fist at her sides.

"I'm not a child Sesshōmaru-sama! I can't act like I did back then or else I would be labeled as a whore. I can't bathe with you, please understand this."

He thought about it before letting the corners of his mouth turned upwards.

"No, you are right. You are a woman now, not the same as a child." She looked relieved over his words, and a smile lit her beautiful features. When he continued though, that smile disappeared. "But you are a woman living amongst demons so you must adapt. Demons care little about modesty… _or_ a woman's virginity."


	7. The Dark

_Prompt: The Dark_

* * *

><p>Once all that life was to Rin was light. The sun, the flowers, the warmth. It was her world, her love, her life.<p>

Then it was dark.

It would always be dark they said, there was no way to return to her what was taken from her. That had hurt her heart, and she would've cried if she could. She was certain that Jaken had cried, and she had felt with her own fingertips the tears on Sesshōmaru's cheek. His tears had surprised her greatly, and she was even more surprised with the amount of demons and humans he went through, searching for a cure.

There was no way though, and she had told him many times that there was no cure. Her world would be eternally dark and she had accepted that.

Blindness was just something that just had to be accepted, but even on her deathbed, Sesshōmaru hadn't accepted that.


	8. Yearning

_Prompt: Yearning_

* * *

><p>"You yearn, Rin," said Sesshōmaru's deep baritone voice in her ear. She leaned back into the sound, wanting what his hands exploring her body were offering. "You yearn to warm my bed, to obey my commands, to sleep on my pillow. You yearn to be my whore."<p>

Rin denied not a word of what the daiyōkai said. When they were alone like this, she cared not for fake senses of modesty and shame. She was unabashed when it came to Sesshōmaru and her sexual desire for him.

And that was what he loved.

She didn't care that she gave him what she wanted. In her mind, long since corrupted with thoughts of flesh and sex, as long as it was Sesshōmaru, it was fine.

Just as he had planned.


	9. Cold as Ice

_Prompt: Cold as Ice_

* * *

><p>Winter was a cold time of the year, but even a babe knew this. Still, Rin could not come to terms with this. Why did winter have to be so cold?<p>

She shivered in the snow, trudging behind her stoic lord. The silence between the travelling companions was only broken by the sounds of the raging blizzard that whipped their hair into a frenzy of black and white.

On and on she pushed in the winter, in the freak blizzard tearing across medieval Japan. Her feet, bound in boots Sesshōmaru required her to where, slowly took one step after the next. The bottom of her kimono, up to her knee, was soaked in with snow. Her teeth chattered in her head and her body shivered violently

After a long time of travelling in the storm, Sesshōmaru stopped to look behind him. Some thirty paces back he saw black against white but somehow he could not muster an ounce of care for the corpse in the snow.

She was foolish for following in winter, denying the cold. Humans did not last long in air as cold as ice.

* * *

><p><em>Just as a note, there is a pretty freak snowstorm where I live currently. Freak meaning we hardly ever get snow and especially not in February that sticks around for days on end.<em>


	10. Ecstasy

_Prompt: Ecstasy_

* * *

><p>Never had Rin known the feel of ecstasy, nor the burning need to drown herself in it once she had. All of her life the orphan had lived in pain and suffering. Her parents had never been well off, her father a farmer by nature but given a terrible plot of land to sow his seeds in, and her mother was not the type to be able to tend to house. She could barely cook something edible, let alone delectable, nor could she cook or clean as expected of a woman of her time. The villagers didn't not really like their family to begin with, the village boys bullying both of the children, Rin and her brother Kōzō. Of course her parents had died, leaving her starving and abused. Then she died at the fangs and claws of wolves. Not exactly bliss.<p>

After meeting Sesshōmaru though, her life turned around but she never had known ecstasy.

But when she finally learnt it, It was like a drug and once she had her fist whiff of it, she was an addict.

This ecstasy was unlike any other. It was not the joy of a smile or the happiness of good news. No, the only feeling she called ecstasy came at the claws of the man she called lord. A sweet mixture of pain and pleasure that no other to deliver, her brand of ecstasy was frankly sex with Sesshōmaru.

Her body burned if she went more than a day without his touch, though she didn't know why, but he was always on hand to deal with her craving, her desire. She was certain he had more to do with why she couldn't stay then just being the one to bring relief but she was content with just being addicted, content with taking what she burned and bled for from him and not asking questions.

After all, an addict didn't ask questions, they just fed the addiction.


	11. A False Face

_Prompt: A False Face_

* * *

><p>Somehow, <em>sometime<em>, along the way, he'd come to take enjoyment in the little smile that shined brightly on his ward's face. That smile, _the_ smile (for there was only one smile that could), warmed his icy heart, melted snow and turned it into a summer shower.

That smile he would keep forever, he decided one day, even if he had to travel to hell again to make that smile immortal, he would. And he did, he travelled far and wide, though falling short of travelling to hell again, and when he returned there was even greater reward for keeping that smile eternal. The girl, Rin, was no longer the twelve year old he'd left behind, she was seventeen now, a woman. Making her immortal would not only preserve her dazzling smile but it would give him a body, a woman, to love for the rest of his existence.

At first all was fine and dandy. Rin was herself, smiling, loving, accepting. It was the Bakumatsu when things changed, when he supported keeping the Tokugawa Shogunate and she opposed him, taking the side of the revolution. A minor squabble that would normally blow over in ten to twenty years, not this time though. This time she showed her true colors, the face she hid from him. The smile that warmed his heart was false, her big, round, innocent eyes a farce. She showed him cruelty, _humanity_.

She showed him Rin.


	12. Self-Gratification

Sorry, migraines.

_Prompt: Self-Gratification_

* * *

><p>He got everything he wanted (save for the Tetusaiga but that was something dead and buried), from women to power, he had it. Conquest was his life, his blood. And everyone praised him for it, from his closet allies to his most hated enemies. He was never denied anything, particularly in the area of a women and though one think being told no by a female would frustrate him, currently he found the chase to be quite fun.<p>

Rin, that little girl child he'd saved, the only human he'd ever cared about, that was the woman he was chasing. He chased her from Kyoto to Kitsuki and back again, he chased her. He found her at inns in major towns and at little teahouses on dirt roads. And every time he stood eye to eye with her she turned tail and fled, but only after she told him she didn't want to be his whore, or his concubine, or his woman anything.

This time he caught her again, except it was different. Fun and games were over he'd decided when he'd caught her scent, he wanted her and he'd have her, despite her no.

And so he bedded her in the forest near a village named Akamura, despite her cries and pleas for him to stop, to stop this 'game' he played with her. Though there was no one to praise him in this conquest, certainly not the sobbing mess of a girl he'd just ripped the virginity away from, he could bask in his own self-gratification and be fine.

With a smirk, and another mental praise shouted at him in his own mind, he turned to Rin and told her that it was time again.


	13. The Setting Sun

There is a poll on my profile. Check it out!

_Prompt: The Setting Sun_

* * *

><p>There was something about the dying of the day, the setting sun as one might call it, that Rin hated more than anything else in her life. That meant she hated it a lot. To put simply, her life was not kind nor was it soft and welcoming. She did not delude herself that her evenings were full of love and compassion, or the man who bedded her long into the wee hours of the morning could ever coming to think of her as anything more than a human whore who was asking for it. No, her evenings were full of moments where she just took it, the beatings and the <em>rape<em>.

But what was there to hate about twilight? It wasn't night, which meant she wasn't with her master, nor was it day where she had to sit in positions that pained her and put on a fake smile. So what was there to hate about twilight?

Perhaps her hate was irrational, but she knew that the reason she hated the moment was day became night was because it was no longer the moment where she had to be a proper woman, nor was it the time when she had to be _his_ woman. No, it was the in between time where she wanted to let out the rage from the day but didn't have enough time as she dreaded the oncoming horrors of the night. She hated twilight because it was the unnesscery interlude where she could dream false dreams, and delude herself that she was dreaming and she'd wake up soon.

Somehow even the dead of night was better than the dying of the day.


	14. Warm

_Prompt: Warm_

* * *

><p>Her body was warm, not cold as he had planned.<p>

It should've been cold after the beating she had received, any normal human would've have been nothing but a pile of bones dripping blood. But evidently his former ward was not as human as he'd always believed. Honestly, he even had a theory on that one but it didn't matter in that moment as he let his poison whip fall on her once more, tearing a cry from her throat.

She was human, a little bit more resilient than the normal variety, but she was human and he was sick of her humanity staining his name.

Certainly after another round she would be cold, he told himself.

And she wasn't. So he told himself another round would work. That didn't either, so round and round they went until he finally left her sobbing and bleeding in the dungeon.

Tomorrow, he told himself, tomorrow she'll die.


	15. Reason

_Prompt: Reason_

* * *

><p>Reason was like dust in the wind whenever the girl-child, now woman he supposed, was involved. The name Rin, if it was in reference to a scrawny human with big brown eyes disproportionate to her face and thick, untamed waves of brown, nearly black, hair, then the reason and rational of any of Sesshōmaru's actions was non-existent.<p>

A demon known for his logic and skill, his reason and rational, was brought down by some mere mortal woman and turned into a raging beast or basic instinct.

It made Jaken cry every time Sesshōmaru wished to go visit Rin. His great lord would knowingly walk right into the human woman's trap, falling for her and pillowing her. Jaken could not fathom why his lord went to the woman despite all of this, his small toad mind simply would never understand what the draw was to her.

His toad mind however would understand one thing. The human was a danger to them all, especially to his lord Sesshōmaru, and Jaken could not wait until the human was too old or dead. Yes… that would be a day worth celebrating for centuries.


	16. Hatred

_Reason: Hatred_

* * *

><p>If envy was green, then hatred was red. At least, that was how Rin saw things. Whenever her Sesshōmaru-sama was filled with hatred and fury, then his eyes turned red. She hated when his eyes turned red because she hated when Sesshōmaru-sama was angry. She'd do anything to keep his eyes from turning red.<p>

So when she was ten years old, and his eyes turned red because she made him wait for her to come back from playing with a friend, she never played with that friend again.

And when she was eleven and told him to go fuck himself (something that she'd learned from Inuyasha), and it made his eyes glow crimson, she never said another curse word.

When she was twelve and she told him she hated the kimono he brought her, and his eyes turned red from her denial of his gift, she never denied him anything again.

Then when she was thirteen and he caught her kissing a village boy, which made his eyes glow so red she feared his eyes were bleeding, she only kissed Sesshōmaru-sama again.

Furthermore, when she was fourteen years old and she found herself attracted sexually to Kohaku, Sesshōmaru-sama's eyes bled red, and from there on out, she only ever thought or did anything sexual if it regarded Sesshōmaru-sama.

Now there last time his eyes had bled red, and that was when she told Sesshōmaru-sama that she was pregnant with a hanyō. Of course Rin fixed the problem, so no children could be born of them and the one that was born landed in the hands of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Rin would do anything to keep Sesshōmaru's eyes from bleeding red with his hatred, anything at all.


	17. Relaxation

_Prompt: Relaxation_

* * *

><p>While humans found games like Go entertaining, or books like The Tale of Genji as good time-consumers, the daiyōkai did not. No, it was the hunt that delighted him and made his golden eyes gleam. He was a hunter, and anytime his claws dug into flesh, particularly human, he could find himself sighing in contentment. Relaxation came to him from blood dripping off his claws.<p>

And currently, he was hunting. Hunting a human. It had been nearly fifty years since he _hunted_ a human. He'd killed plenty of humans in those fifty years, but hunting was a whole different story. It was when he chased the prey, his goal to kill it. Just killing human who got in his way wasn't nearly as fun, relaxing, and enjoyable as the hunt.

He could smell his prey's fear. The fear reeked so bad demons from China to Korea could probably smell it.

His prey had trusted him, that's would made this fear so much more pleasant than the average human's fear. This human had never feared him, even fell in love with him. And now, he was hunting her. This was fun.

He leaped from tree branch to tree branch. His prey quickly came into sight, a human woman, maybe sixteen, with long black hair that reached mid-thigh and big brown eyes that weren't exactly proportional to her face. Rin was her name.

He dropped down from the tree and she instantly stopped dead in her tracks. Her fear heightened. Perfect.

In a split-second, he stood before her, towering over her as he stared at his prey and his prey stared back, pleading without words.

That day, Sesshōmaru walked away from the hunt more relaxed than ever. And of course, his prey did not walk away at all.


End file.
